


Somewhere in Time (2)

by Saromoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saromoon/pseuds/Saromoon
Summary: 4代但丁开场与尼禄战斗时失手，被教团的人逮住。教皇想诱发但丁的恶魔之力为自己的救世主做能源，但是但丁却封印了自己的恶魔之力拒不合作。于是教皇就想着法子要他释放恶魔天性，就想用调教但丁肉体的方式来解除他的戒备，但是一直没有成功……最后走投无路的教团就找上了尼禄……





	Somewhere in Time (2)

“尼禄，你看起来精神很不好的样子。”姬莉叶细细的声音在他耳边响起。  
街上充斥着孩童们玩耍嬉戏的欢声笑语，眼前有许多鲜花布满的窗台，蔓延爬地的葡萄藤——自己赫然是站在阳光洒满的Fortuna大街上！  
“太阳太大啦，姬莉叶，”尼禄嘀咕道，“我被晒得有些头晕眼花。”  
卖花的小车从他身边经过，大片大片的鲜花跃入眼帘。他几乎是条件反射地侧过脸去，那盛放的美丽鲜花总让他想起那个男人，阳光下肆意张扬的笑容，洁白整齐的牙齿，艳光逼人的容颜……  
明明是恶魔，为何生得这么好看？或许只有当恶魔拥有了这世间最完美漂亮的皮囊时，才会更方便地蛊惑人心？

“尼禄……”姬莉叶纤细冰凉的手牵起他的手掌，“这个送给你，喜欢吗？”  
抬头看时，他发觉姬莉叶的另一只纤细洁白的手指间，轻轻挟着一朵艳红的玫瑰。

……

“又是你啊，kid……”那个双手反剪被缚着的恶魔看到他时，低声咕哝着，“又来给我‘打针’？”  
“打针？”尼禄那年轻稚嫩的脑瓜子半天都没有反应过来恶魔在讲什么低级笑话。  
“啊，不是‘打针’，或许仅仅就是简简单单的‘皮下注射’。”那个有着漂亮的人类躯壳的男人抬起头，嘴角的笑颇为不怀好意，“你又短又快岂不就是在给我搞皮下注射么？”  
尼禄再才明白过来人家是在嘲讽他。  
但他对此经验不足——是说跟人打嘴仗的经验。  
男人瞧出来这点了，他那笑得太过开怀，咧开的嘴里露出整齐的白牙。尼禄的反应则是一拳头挥过去要把他满嘴的牙打碎。  
“尼禄——！”教皇在帷幕后低吼，“不要弄伤他的脸！”

尼禄及时收住了拳头，半途却改拳为掌，响亮地掴在那男人脸上。  
男人被他一掌打得倒了下去，却还在笑。  
“看来是我没伺候好你……我真不明白，你都这样了，”他蹲下身来，眯着眼睛，用同样轻蔑的声音问他，“怎么还不爆种？释放你的魔人，来和我们打一场……你或许还能逃出生天。”  
那男的挣扎着抬起头，居然还俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼：“真魔人这么隐私的东西，哪里是随随便便就能给你们凡夫俗子看的？”  
“啪！”又一记耳光，重重抽在男人的右脸上。  
“你除了打人耳光之外就不会别的出气法子了是不是？”男人冲他龇牙，“别老打我右脸啊，来，左脸也来一下。”  
尼禄很无语地掉转头，暗暗叹了口气——他右手是恶魔之腕，真要一巴掌扇下去，恐怕就不是把这男的打破相的问题了，也许这一耳光下去他整个脑袋瓜都能给打开瓤来。  
“够了，尼禄。”教皇低沉的声音从帘幕后传来，“别跟他废话，上他！”

尼禄几乎都不用教皇多说，他已经朝那男人身上猛扑了过去。  
男人的身体依然挣扎着，尼禄感觉到那男人浑身肌肉紧绷着的抗拒，但这次尼禄有了经验，与他纠缠对抗的时候就多了些技巧和耐性，不管男人再怎么挣扎他都如同吸附在他身上的水蛭一般死缠不休——他的腿死死缠住那男人的腰，任他怎么扭摆挣扎都不松开；胳膊凶狠地勒住他汗津津的胸膛玩命收紧——就像预备吞吃猎物的蟒蛇一样将那恶魔渐渐收紧，臂弯里感觉得到那恶魔被紧紧束缚着的肌肉，和那隆隆的心跳、渐弱的呼吸……  
漫长的时间过后，那男人喉咙里发出似窒息、似呻吟的轻微一叹，终于脱力地被他按倒在了床帐后……  
虽然自知力不如他已经放弃抵抗，但恶魔男人在尼禄强行进入他身体时他也不愿配合，甚至还低声咒骂着一些词儿，尼禄贴近了他才隐约分辨出男人在喃喃骂道“臭小鬼”“又打针”“皮下注射”之类的东西……如此贱格的举动又惹得年轻的小伙怒火中烧——他掐住男人的腰，一口咬住自己唇齿能碰到的任何地方——把那男人的肌肤咬得皮开肉绽，恨不能直接撕下几块连着筋脉的血肉才好；男人吃痛地轻呼、痉挛，他依然凶狠地劈开他的身体，把那男人当做是砧板上任他宰杀的鱼——与其说是在做爱，倒不如说他是在入侵、在厮杀，他此刻可能真的只想着这肉刃能化作刀戟把这男人捅个肠穿肚烂……

他的舌尖尝到了血腥味……  
这男的怎么还在笑？！  
哪怕是在这种情况下他居然还笑得出来——他不仅会用牙齿笑，还会用风情万种的眼神笑，还会用他那结实饱满的胸膛笑、还会用纤细有力的腰肢笑，还会用修长优美的腿笑……他此时此刻只想着恨不能把他撕烂了一块一块吞吃入腹……  
蹂躏他，把这满眼笑意的男的折磨得疲惫憔悴、缴械投降——想必会很有成就感。不管是为了什么——是为了引爆他的魔人吸收他的魔力，或者是纯粹为了折磨而折磨，或者，只是为了……证明自己能征服一个恶魔……

肉感的刺激、鲜血淋漓的畅快、暴力的宣泄——这些都让他嗨翻大脑，畅爽无比，很快他就忘了四下的环境，忘了自己来此的初衷，甚至连自己在哪儿都已忘情。只知道眼下在这恶魔身上疯狂的宣泄带给他极大的满足——哪怕这时候他压根都分不清到底自己和那男人谁更像恶魔，谁更像禽兽……

“好凶啊~原来这小狗还会咬人呢！”在被尼禄折腾得四肢百骸处处伤痕之后，那男人还在笑，“还有点儿小疼。”  
他可能是真的疼，也可能是假的——尼禄苍白着脸看着自己落在男人大腿上一片冰凉凉白花花的痕迹，那男人曲线优美的身躯上下遍布的红肿指印抓痕和青的紫的淤青……  
很快，那累累伤痕就消失了。  
——什么都不能留下。  
——无论是肮脏污秽的羞辱，还是暴力的印记，都没有留下痕迹——这男人好像就是不会被任何东西伤到！  
尼禄感觉自己就算是把他给干了上千次，这男人还能昂起头来，用嘲笑小狗一样狡黠又傲慢的眼神嘲笑他，像讥笑所有教团余众一样讥笑他。

那一瞬间他脑子宕机了几秒——难道这世上就没什么能折辱这个男人？无论是肉体上还是精神上给他多么大的打击多么深重的折磨，他都浑然不放在心上。

……

“嘶——！”  
接过姬莉叶给的玫瑰花的时候，他居然不小心让花枝上的尖刺扎到了自己的手指。  
鲜红的血滴滴落。  
“尼禄！”姬莉叶惊呼，“小心啊！”  
好心的女孩连忙抓住他的手拉他到喷泉边帮他冲洗，可是还没走到那儿尼禄的手已经愈合了。  
“哼，原来我这样的人，流出来的血也是鲜红的么？”尼禄冷不丁说道。  
“为什么说这种话啊，尼禄？”姬莉叶小声嗔怪，“又不是恶魔，血怎么不是红的呢？”

他顿时心烦意乱。

……

“你叫但丁，是不是？”  
刚刚还伏在枕间窃笑的男人那发颤的肌肉僵了一下。  
“红衣银发，使着常人都抡不动的大剑……嘴巴还这么臭，脾气还这么倔，还是恶魔体质，你肯定是但丁无疑了。”尼禄冷冷地说，“我还以为传说中斯巴达之子有什么神通广大，原来长得和寻常人一样，干起来跟普通人也是一模一样……”  
他抓起但丁的头发：“就算被教会囚起来当做禁脔，也没有发飙的本事——”  
“小子，这话你怎么胆敢说得出口？”但丁被他扯起来时淡粉色的嘴唇微微翘起，眼中光芒闪烁，活像一只机灵的猫，“你能对我干这种事，你自己比恶魔也不遑多让吧？”  
“住口！”尼禄还想抽他耳光，但这会儿他实在是很疲惫，提不起那个力气，只能把但丁慢慢放下。

“你为什么要这样对我？”但丁盯着他，冰蓝的眼睛仿佛已洞穿他心中每一角落，“长得这么一张漂亮干净的天使面孔，讲话又这么放肆、骄傲……怎么会心甘情愿来做这种事？”  
因为我不来的话，他们就要拿几只雷兽或者火狗来轮了你！  
——尼禄在心里咆哮。

“……我一直以来都是给教团干各种脏活的。这件事本身就是个肮脏下流的任务，所以我干活的方式也很下流。”尼禄冷冰冰地说，“别费心思在这儿挑拨离间了。也别想什么有长着天使脸蛋天使心的漂亮男孩能救你——在Fortuna，教皇就是救世主，教团就是一切。要么你向我们投诚，要么你死在我们手上。”  
男人潇洒地一仰头，看着他柔声说：“那我情愿死在你手上。”  
虽然尼禄很不愿理他，但是又忍不住疑问：“为什么？”  
“因为你好看，你可爱，讲话又这么有趣动人——死在你手上也比死在那糟老头子手上强！”男人把头埋在他膝上，呢喃道。

这回他没再迟疑了，干脆利落地给了但丁一耳光，响声清脆地晃荡在空旷的房间里。  
……

 

教堂里的人正在唱诗，色彩斑斓的玫瑰窗花玻璃使得室内的光线更加昏暗，催人入睡。  
长椅上的男孩坐没坐相，一条手臂懒洋洋地摊开放在椅背上，戴得严严实实的耳机里放着与现场庄严的气氛完全不合的重金属乐曲。他生着一头漂亮的银发，水晶灯的照耀下那银白柔软的发丝灿然生辉。  
男孩的脸上完全没有教堂里其他众人的那种庄重肃穆的神色，相反，他水蓝的眸子里写满了对仪式的不耐烦。

“听说教皇的身体快要恢复啦？”他身边一个栗色头发的女孩子柔声问他。  
“那老家伙身子还算‘硬’。”尼禄漫不经心地说。  
是啊，还算“硬”，可惜是个天阉——只能靠看别人寻欢作乐来汲取一些趣味。尼禄每次干那事的时候看到帐子后那老东西布满褶皱的、宛如树皮的双眼凸出来时都觉得头皮发麻。

“尼禄，”栗色头发女孩轻声呼唤他，“你倒是对仪式认真一点啊。”  
“哼。”银发的小伙子不说话，只是往那排着队领圣餐的人投去淡淡一瞥，又迅速收回了目光。

洁白柔软的眼睫轻轻垂下，遮住了他那心事重重的双眼。  
朦胧迷离的视线里，依稀看见那重重帷幔之下的身影，那男人精壮结实的躯干、优美到极致的身体线条、那张妖冶迷人的脸庞上勾魂摄魄的眼睛……晕染得嫣红的脸颊……

妈的——他真心不愿去想这种事！  
教堂里不该想这些事儿——这也太不合适了。或许他该去忏悔室好好反省一下自己的罪过，把他那些肮脏的想法好好洗刷干净。

那家伙在他身下低低的呻吟，媚眼迷蒙……他疼不疼？或者……那低吟浅唱的欷歔之声并非出于疼痛？  
那声音可真好听，支离破碎的吐息，却远胜过任何天籁之音，总能撩得他心弦大动。  
可那种时候他却顾不上这些，那种情形下也由不得他在乎不在乎，反正那不过是被人摆弄的一块肉，反正他自己也差不多是被人摆弄的一个木偶。机械行事罢了，操就是操，干就是干，这种事情天上地下任何飞禽走兽和人类也没什么太大不同……

他本不愿去想他，这几天他都想方设法推脱没有再去那个鬼地方。  
可是，梦里……梦里他倒是没少见他。而且关键是那时候他俩很亲密……虽然每次醒来后都不记得梦的内容，但是残余在胸口的甜蜜快乐的感觉却令他无端脸红发烫。  
这可耻的快乐——正常人怎么会因为拥抱恶魔感觉到快乐呢？

难道这就是上了恶魔的代价——在肉体接触恶魔的同时，他自身也沦陷于恶魔肉欲的陷阱之中了？

台上教皇还在那儿干巴巴地念他那念了不知道几百年的教义——啊，斯巴达，伟大的斯巴达，英雄斯巴达，在黑暗混沌的年代就挺身而出守护了人类，在人间留下他无数美好光明的传说……  
以前他对这套陈词滥调就没什么兴趣。如今更是唾弃。  
——如若这世上真的有斯巴达那样的魔神，魔剑教团的人为何还把他们奉为神明的后代这样糟践？不是为他加冕，不是为他授勋，不是把他供奉在神坛——反而是把他幽禁起来，独个儿偷摸着欣赏惊世美色，沉沦于他肉体的香艳，顺带还预备着把他一身的魔力拿去做养料？

真是够了！

“尼禄，你要去哪儿？”姬莉叶看见他忽然挺身站起，就问他。  
“回去睡觉。”尼禄说，“养养精神，晚上我还有事要办。”  
“嗯，尼禄，你的事棘手吗？要不要我告诉克雷多……”姬莉叶担忧地望着他。  
“不用。”他正准备离去，忽然又对姬莉叶弯下腰去，“姬莉叶，今晚你回家就把门窗关好，不管谁来敲门就假装不在。午夜过后我会回来。如果教团的人问起今夜的事，你就说……我一直和你在一起……”  
“……”姬莉叶惊讶地看着他，虽然不明所以，可是这位善良的姑娘一直信任着他，就用力地点了点头。  
“我说的这些，你谁也不要说。”  
“嗯。”  
“克雷多也不能说，明白吗？”  
“嗯！”

三

已经是夜晚。  
他身手敏捷地翻上命运城堡的阳台，通过那幽暗曲折的回廊慢慢摸索到了那红色的秘门。  
真够庆幸……他来的这几次早已摸清楚的路线，而那些穿着重重铠甲的骑士们又行动迟缓，视听都受到铠甲的障碍，很容易被他躲过去。

大门在他背后轻轻合上。  
月色透过巨大的哥特式玻璃窗照进来，帷幔高高卷起，银发的半恶魔似乎还在床上酣睡。

尼禄轻手轻脚地走过去，看见那月色轻纱一般罩着的躯体，看着那安宁而疲惫的脸……或许在他看不到的这段时间里，但丁又吃了很多苦，受了很多折腾。  
他的手指轻轻触到那男人细碎的银发，轻柔地抚摸——远比他之前任何一次他们肌肤相亲的时刻更加温柔。

但丁还是醒了。  
醒来的他可能也分不清眼前的尼禄是真是幻。因为尼禄坐在他床边，安安静静地，也没有疯了一样冲上来咬他也没有甩他大耳刮子，面色平静如水——这也太反常了。  
“Kid?”但丁模模糊糊地说，“你来做什么？”  
尼禄低下头，苍白的月光下，少年人的肌肤如同细腻的羊脂白玉，湛蓝如水晶的眼睛盯着他，然后又勾起他的头颅，凑上去——吻了但丁柔软的薄薄的嘴唇。  
那感觉像是含着一片带着露水的玫瑰花瓣。

“……”但丁呆了半晌，越发不能确定自己是不是在做梦了。

尼禄的吻很温柔，却密密绵绵，和之前疯狂得近乎啃咬的深吻完全不一样。那时候的尼禄如火灼热，却不可思议地透着一股残忍而冰冷的气息，连吻都带着死亡一般的窒息感。  
“你在梦游么？”但丁忍不住问道。  
回答他的是更深更沉醉的吻和更柔软的拥抱。  
但丁最后吐了一口气，还是卸下了防备，开始投入地回吻他。

“——！！！”  
猝不及防的一剑！  
但丁不可思议地看着自己被洞穿的心口——那儿插着一把沉重、华丽的大剑。  
尼禄红着眼睛，拧紧了绯红皇后的把手：“再见……”

“你……？”但丁还未从震惊和痛苦中缓过神来似的，使劲看着他。  
“让一切结束吧！”尼禄咬着牙说，“别了，但丁。”  
他拿起湛蓝玫瑰，用魔力灌满的子弹对着那家伙的头颅开了三枪。  
但丁应声倒下。  
绯红女皇能量充满，刹那间带火的利刃就撕碎了那男人的胸膛！

这样还不死就不像话了……地狱里的蟑螂都不会有这么顽强的生命力。

他麻木地站在床边，看着那鲜血淋漓的尸体……  
没了，一切都没了。  
无论是惨不忍睹的地狱里色相肉身的狂欢，还是他那甜蜜的诱惑——都结束了。

这世上再也没有哪个教皇、教团能打着虚伪的名义去狩猎他、利用他，也不会再有任何苦痛屈辱去折磨他。  
都结束了。

这样悄无声息地神秘死去，总比一辈子被人囚在这儿当奴隶要好得多。

他都不知道自己是怎么走回家的，只知道这一路自己失魂落魄，心里好像被挖了好大一块。空缺的地方能灌进冷冷的风，又冷，又痛。  
温暖的躯体，玫瑰般绽放的笑颜，昨夜还拥在他怀中……

为什么不解救他，和他一起走？他想过——他有想过，但是以他和但丁那样扭曲恶劣的关系，以但丁那样的傲气和倔强，他觉得但丁百分百不可能跟他走。他们都那样了，换了尼禄自己处在但丁那地方，宁愿死了都不肯接受一个羞辱自己的仇人的帮助……  
他能不能想其他的法子救他？他想过，脑子都想破了也想不出个所以然来——那鬼地方有人日夜看守，那些人日夜不歇不忘给但丁强灌下一日三餐的圣水使得这恶魔的体质绝对虚弱，就算是想要恢复，也必须要有十天半月的时间——可是上哪儿去找这样的时间给他养伤？又怎么把他带出这个与世隔绝的小岛？尼禄自己在教团又没什么交际，这种时候又不会像传奇故事里面那样随处跳出来一个帮他里应外合的好基友……连最亲近的克雷多都不行——克雷多那人善恶分明，嫉恶如仇，还是个教皇的疯狂追随者，怎么可能帮他？  
所有路都被逼的无路可走的时候，那一场体面的送别就成了最后的选择。

不知是不是他的幻觉……自从但丁刺杀教皇的那一天开始……他总觉得后背好像有灼热的视线——好像有什么人，一直在某个地方，遥远地、安静地看着他。  
这种感觉又来了。

当他终于回到自己家中，把自己锁在房里，疯狂地、愤怒地捶打着桌子，怒到泪花都忍不住溢出之后……发泄完怒火地他最后疲惫地趴在了飘窗上。  
他感觉到好像有一只带着温热的淡淡的玫瑰芳香的手掌，轻轻抚过他泪痕未干的脸庞。

可是他恍惚间惊起时，却只看见大敞着的窗台上，只有轻柔的窗纱在银白月色中飞舞。


End file.
